


[马艾]且憩于此

by LLAPlierqi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 马尔科/艾斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAPlierqi/pseuds/LLAPlierqi
Summary: 在了却之战后的马尔科决定回到斯芬克斯，在暴风雨的归途中他遇上了不可思议的事情。
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 7





	[马艾]且憩于此

＜1＞  
雷暴天气，暴风雨攻击着脆弱的帆船。  
雨水和海水一起灌进鼻腔里，烧灼而且窒息，海水漫过侧腰，未愈合的伤口张牙舞爪地撕扯着神经，神经痉挛的打颤，痛感由头顶直刺尾椎。海水舔舐着伤口，留下的盐体啃咬着血肉，人体体液和海水成分相去甚远，却有古老传说人生于海洋死后也将回归海洋。闪电劈过身侧，瞬间照亮甲板上血液和海水混合不清的木板。  
马尔科眼前的事物变得模糊不清，就靠着几盏微弱的煤油灯已经快无力和黑夜的暴雨对抗。他大口喘着气，状态糟糕透顶，发炎的伤口烧灼着周围的皮肤，哪怕只被衣服蹭到，肿胀的部分都刺痛得让人直冒冷汗，他现在糟糕得一塌糊涂，寒冷和高热的感觉交替着在他的体内拳打脚踢。  
最要命的是天气已经糟糕得不足以让他这在乎这些小事。  
马尔科顾不及伤口，他跌撞着冲到船舷两侧，判断力极度下降的当下只凭着三十年来的感觉收放着绳索。怒吼的狂风夹杂着水汽带来了片刻的清凉，可马尔科还没透上气，又被迎面冲进口鼻的浪给抑住了呼吸，在短暂的窒息的瞬间，他又感觉伤口正中好像传来由外向内收拢起来的阴冷感，像是正中的位置有一片黑暗，和海水的漩涡一样，把人的意志逐渐消磨下去。他头脑片刻的明晰在消失，只剩下不多的东西。他想起那个身影，还有打倒他们的那片深不见底的黑暗，唯一剩下支撑着他的东西是愤怒，是无法宣泄的、无助的愤怒。如果他没有死在那片青白的战场，没能死在复仇的黑暗里，那他也不能死在这里。  
船身正对着暴风雨，肉眼可见的骇人巨浪迎着船体的最大受力面而来。  
马尔科深吸口气飞上桅杆，发炎肿胀的喉咙深处低吼着，血腥味混着空气的雷电气息漫出来，他顾不上其他，用鸟类的爪死死的扣住桅杆，发狠地尽全力把帆绳在手臂上环了三圈。雷暴震耳欲聋，狂风嘶吼着发力在绳子和帆的对立面，绳子被雨水打湿后沉重不堪，帆被风吹得鼓得变形，和雨点的摩擦间发出惊悚的怪声。麻绳上细线和糙枝勒进马尔科的手掌，绳子被风拖动时瞬间嵌进他手臂的肌肉里，撕扯下皮肤。巨浪的高度几乎和在桅杆上的马尔科高度平行，马尔科咬着牙，麻木的手臂没有太多知觉，他甚至注意不到左手手指被绳子绞了进去，在压榨的力下几近变形。  
马尔科的爪子深深的扣进木头里，他的脑海里一片混沌，战斗本能让他顶起背，整个人发狠地朝下发力，他大吼出声，手臂抡着逆时针的方向，把整股绳子向前摔去，帆激烈的扭转晃动着，在外力下被收了上去。  
船在帆被收起时被扭转的力量改变了角度，乘着浪扭开了船头，船身避开了巨浪正面而来的打击，只有落下后几波余浪打上甲板，马尔科靠着桅杆，收起帆时手臂不受控制的抖着，他起初以为这是浪震出的颤动，但是等他抹去脸上的雨水时，他才后知后觉的发现是他血肉模糊的手臂已经脱力到无力再支撑下去。  
于是他张开翅膀飞回甲板，可还没来得及让手臂的伤被青蓝火焰覆盖，被暴雨压折的半根横置的桅杆就狠狠砸向了他的背后。其实但凡情况好一点，他都可以用见闻色避开这些，可事实是他就那么摔回甲板，任由冰冷的雨点像子弹般砸向他的脸。内脏摔得都在颤，他不知道头晕，失血造成的麻木，还有内脏的钝痛带来的翻天覆地的恶心感该优先去感受哪一个，正常状态的他绝不会受到的伤痛，在此刻状态下被无限放大。

事到如今的一切大概有些自作自受的意味。

和黑胡子一战后，他和其他人的分别安静得就像一场葬礼。  
平时普通沟通都可能导致打架的他们，在这个时候竟然都达成了一致的默契。没有人站出来宣布什么，空气里还弥漫着压抑的硝烟气息。有些人可能已经走了，马尔科记不清，但他记得有些人站在原地，眼神晃了又晃，嘴张开又什么都没说。  
像是葬礼，就像是葬礼。  
他们呼吸着共同的空气，然后共同在那里窒息。

后来不多的几个人和他搭了话，他不知道自己当时究竟是什么表情，但是他猜得到，那些人看着他，拧起眉毛咬着牙，眼睛里却满是犹豫。那些伙伴和他好像说了什么，但是他在那里，听了一半又没听一半。  
再后来以藏喊他，马尔科。他抬起头，看见以藏头发散乱了一半，断了一半的发簪歪歪扯扯的挂在上面。以藏满脸都是血，流到嘴角附近的血也看不出和唇色有什么区别，他半捂着一侧眼睛，眼神低暗地避开了视线交流，他压着声音说，马尔科，我走了。

那天他看着以藏，什么都没说。

他们所有人走的时候几乎没有人伴行，与同伴的交流在这种时候变得格外困难，每个人都面对着无处发泄的东西，曾经共同战斗的脸只会不断又不断的提醒着这一年以来发生的事情，越熟悉就越让人挣扎。  
有那么几个原来一队的部下和马尔科一起出航，但是当他们出了这片孤独的海域，搭上这艘不是莫比迪克的普通帆船，呆在船上这件事就开始变得让人难以忍耐。哪怕是很小的事情。就像他习惯性上了桅杆，那一瞬间他意识到这一切都与熟悉的东西大相径庭，狭窄的视野，矮小的桅杆让他变得气恼无比，他怒吼着，发泄着，可是一切的声音都被大海吞没，一切显得那么苍白。于是他关上房门，吼着让其他人走开。陆续过了几个岛后，这艘船，还有他，这些让人难以忍耐的东西终于让所有人各奔东西。  
只剩下他了。

马尔科躺在甲板上大口喘着气，浪翻过船舷拍在他的脸上，海水刺痛着他的眼睛，但是他仍旧固执地睁着眼睛。他没有由来地想起了那天的以藏，还有其他人，还有其他人看着他时更发痛苦的表情。其实他都是知道的。  
当浪从脸侧落下去的时候马尔科脑海竟然有了丝片刻的清明，他趁着劲歪歪扭扭地站起来，拖着身体朝舵盘走去。  
与黑胡子一战留下的伤无法被再生焰治愈，从伤口深处发出的阴冷的感觉时刻咒骂着他，无法减缓的疼痛迫使他在夜间也睁着眼睛，直到今天才昏昏沉沉睡去。入夜暴风雨的惊雷把他从噩梦中唤起，他翻起身却因为高热而失去平衡的摔在地上，脸和半边身子猝不及防地贴上湿润的木头，浓郁的腐朽和咸湿的味道猛地提醒了他，雷暴袭来。

然后现在他需要打起精神，去他妈的一切。  
现在一切都在旋转，天翻地覆，他的头撞上甲板了两次，他不知道自己怎么爬起来的，意识恢复过来的时候他就又在踉踉跄跄地向舵盘走去了，全身的衣服湿透后笨重的覆在他的身上，被稀释了的血水顺着衣角滴下来。马尔科咬着牙，这个时候他突然变得畅快起来，他已经收好帆了，这是值得高兴的事，他已经很久没像个基础水手那样操作这些了，但他现在对自己够狠也够疯，所以他依旧做到了，现在他只需要像个老练的舵手那样把这根难看简陋的木头从这片海域给航出去就可以了。  
马尔科伸出手，在终于稳住舵盘的瞬间，船突然发生了什么，船身被猛的甩出去，船头船尾朝两个方向扭曲着，船身随即发出难听的吱呀的声音。在马尔科注意到之前，船被卷进了漩涡，他来不及变成不死鸟的形态就被狠狠的甩了出去，背脊毫无防备地砸在房门上。他短暂地失去了意识。

＜2＞

周围一片冰冷，腥湿的海风夹杂着豆大的雨点轰打在身上。闪电照亮甲板，一切都在扭曲变形，马尔科的意识一片混沌，他的大脑里像有岩浆翻滚着，又好像有许多人在他的记忆里尖叫着怒骂着，头沉重得像是从水里捞上来的。马尔科费力地睁开眼，电闪雷鸣间他又看见了过去的身影，深不可测的海底像是吞噬了人心深处不可名状的惶惶，他看见几张苍白的脸从记忆里一闪而过，那是一些曾经的故人，在海上失去性命的人，其中好些的名字他都已经记不清了。  
这次雷暴变得像人的惨叫，马尔科被这阵强烈的轰鸣闹得头疼，他抹了把脸，却蹭出些温热的液体，强烈的腥味扰得他一阵恶心。他的眼前一片昏暗，心中对自己身体的情况有了不好的评估，失血到难以凝血这个状况心中有了数。  
多少像是报应，马尔科晕头转向地想，可他又还有什么值得报应的呢。正常人到了这个状况已经是十死九生，可他却能坐在这想着那些报应的话题，他能想象到他的体内的样子，血管里此刻已经是猩红的海，血液本身失去收聚自己的力量，代表生命的红水从每个角落喷涌而出，变成鼻血，淤斑，然后爬满他的全身，像皮肤下面开满的花。  
可是哪怕这样，过不了多久，恶魔的力量让他又可以以常人所不及的速度开始重新造血，死而复生。那么多人没能从战场上下来，可他还坐在这，现在遭这一遭看起来就有了天给的惩罚的意味，像是给死不了的他尝尝死亡的味道。

不知道究竟是高热带来的幻觉，还是在不可抗的暴雨里人在极限状况下看到的内心的悔意，马尔科分不清，又昏了过去。

后来半清醒半混乱间，马尔科意识到自己已经被浪冲刷上岸。幸运和不幸的两极间海洋还是选择留给他了半条命，这里约摸是个悬崖下礁石间的大洞穴，半干燥的空间让马尔科一阵放松。  
马尔科有些睁不开眼，还没恢复的意识也在过去和现实间往来，过去的事情和现实半重叠半分离，他好像在这里，又好像在莫比迪克号上，可努力去听的话往外似乎还有轰隆大作的雷鸣，还伴着浪疯狂拍打着礁石的声音。他分不清，却在回到莫比迪克号的甲板上时感到一阵心安，可他又看到黑胡子那张认识近三十年的脸，接着是白胡子的背影，他反复固执地想他总不该离那个背影这么远的，他想喊却没有声音，只有血沫呛上嘴里让他又回到这个洞穴。

他几乎动弹不得，全身被打湿的衣服还没完全干，像是冰冷刺骨的刀刃贴着他的皮肤，让他经不住几阵寒颤，他冷得要死。尽管恢复行动力只是时间的问题，但是仍然，在半梦半醒之间做个游荡的鬼魂依旧是件不容易的事情。  
马尔科试图保持清醒，狠命地把注意力集中到前额，两眼之间，好像这样做能让他保持住似的，可是转而他却又坠入混沌中去。  
然后这一次他看到了艾斯。  
艾斯那温暖的火焰包绕着他，那些火焰是那么干燥和舒适，沁人心脾的温度爬满他的全身。可是艾斯的表情忽近忽远，这让马尔科看不清他的脸。周围的场景也变化不定，像是莫比迪克上的雪，又像是这个洞穴黑色的幕帘，又变成甲板上的宴会，战争的硝烟，哦不，马尔科排斥着顶上战争的记忆，他试图去回避，却阻挡不住艾斯的脸径直来到他的眼前，那张脸陷在火焰中，平静的脸上露出压抑着愤怒的表情，他说他一定要去追黑胡子。

“别，艾斯......” 马尔科喏喏地喃着。

我在呢，艾斯咧起嘴，冲着他说。

马尔科完全陷入黑暗之中。

＜3＞

马尔科睁开眼，像是这么长时间以来终于睡好了一觉似的，除了短时间内大量失血引起的恶心和侧腰上黑胡子留下的伤口以外，马尔科确信他此刻好得不能再好了。  
他费力的用手摸了摸全身上下，身上的衣服是干燥的，除了盐的结晶证明先前暴风雨里的一切真实发生了以外，其他的都让他感到些许心安。于是他支楞着坐起身，扯到的伤口让他表情一阵痉挛，他下意识做出自己都无法理解的举动，像是带着某种目的似的寻找了一圈洞穴，然后又无意识间困扰地收回视线。这是当然的，黑暗的洞穴里只有他。  
马尔科抬起手抹了把脸，失去力气的手就那么搭在脸上，沉重得移不开去，眼睛被压在手掌下，视野里飘出些虚晃的影子。太疲惫了，他可能是真的太疲惫了，他现在坐在这里，那些愤怒的自己，还有那些懊恼和悔意，过去一年里那些不眠的夜，那些一切耗尽他精力的东西，现在就像是全变成了另一个人，坐在他的眼前，一言不发闷闷地看着自己。  
就像是最后的分别时，那些曾经的伙伴们看着他的样子。  
马尔科抬起眼，他看着那个自己，憔悴得几乎有些滑稽。马尔科把手指压上眼睛，抹下眼皮，然后干巴巴地笑了几声，像是个休战协议，听起来嘲讽又愚蠢。

洞外的海面上浮起的光提示着黎明的到来，这个是被大大小小的礁石遮掩起来的洞穴，出色的藏身之所，马尔科感到些许不可思议，他一时有些拿不准——

“火拳——”

思维在瞬间被切断。火焰从洞口外面闯进来，不知有意无意地绕过马尔科的身侧，高温的气流就那么直直冲向洞穴深处，落脚在洞穴里一堆已经熄灭的焦炭上。  
洞穴被橘色火光照亮，马尔科这才后知后觉的注意到先前黑暗的洞穴里飘着一股不浅不淡的灰烬的余味，当时还有几点零星暗红色的光斑，还有一些之前他注意到却一时没能在缺血的大脑里整理出来的东西。  
他的思考进行得很慢，迟钝得在正确答案前游移不定，马尔科把全部视线落在火堆上，那里和他在昏迷时感到的温度相差无几。  
他转回头，天色已经泛起了鱼肚白，光线亮起来，马尔科这才意识到之前一过性的大量失血影响到了他的视神经，视野变得模糊不清。但是这没有妨碍到他看见那个洞穴口的身影。恢复的见闻色感官也好，隔着两三米就感受到的气息也好，身后的火焰也好，全部都毫无保留的解答了问题。  
他疲惫如此，做不出愣住或者震惊或者在此之上的反应，所有的想法都规整为零，眼前人过分熟悉的气息让他只感到一阵茫然无措。

“艾斯。”  
马尔科张了张嘴，这个名字里隔着的距离一下子把他甩得七荤八素，他头晕恶心得想要吐出来，可是他就那么移不开视线，身体不受控制地直愣愣地死盯着门口看。

“马尔科，你醒了啊。”

来人的声音清晰如此，像是跃过了这近乎两年的间隙，跃过了一切在漩涡里挣扎的战斗。年轻声音的主人压了压帽檐，黎明的微弱光线透过海面上薄雾，变成细细的光柱，勾画出他的轮廓。他的眼睛藏在帽檐的阴影下，咧嘴笑着，马尔科受损的视野看不清那张逆光的脸，可是那个笑却异常清晰。

是艾斯。

＜4＞

“所以是老爹让你带我回去的吗。”艾斯漫不经心的把半只海兽的腿塞进火堆里，手指把撩着往外跑的火焰，捏住几点溜窜出来的火，散漫地丢回火堆里。他抬头瞥了马尔科一眼，又垂下眼，他的语调异乎寻常的平静，“我必须要去把蒂奇带回来。”

马尔科盯着火光没说话，他相信自己对眼前发生的事情的理解不会比艾斯的多，但是基于艾斯从进来开始就一个劲絮絮叨叨说的话来看，马尔科知道他所站的位置或许比艾斯更远一些，但是这点差距就像是刚好跨过一切，这前后的时间差已经让他变成了不同的样子。  
他们差了一切。马尔科甚至无法眨眼，眨眼的瞬间他都因为浮现出最后看见的艾斯的样子而感到折磨无比。  
可艾斯像毫无怀疑的样子，说着海军基地和途中遇到的那些人和事，然后又理所当然的问着那些问题，问他是不是被船长派来带他回去的，还有那些追踪蒂奇的事情。他就像是刚刚离开船的样子，还在路上，还不知道接下来会发生什么，不知道那场战争，什么都不知道，甚至不知道白胡子海贼团现在已经解散得七零八落的事情——马尔科无法呼吸，像是血块卡在他的喉咙里，又像是鼻腔灌满了海水，他无法呼吸。

“……马尔科？”艾斯注意到他的沉默，“是不是发生了什么。”他顿了顿，又指向他的侧腰，侧过头有些严肃地问那是怎么回事。

“艾斯，你离开船追踪蒂奇多久了。”马尔科艰难的开口，他的嗓音干哑而低沉，他绕开那些不适宜的询问，侧重就轻的挑着话题。

“半年了吧。”艾斯有些搞不清马尔科的意思，他拧起眉毛，然后又像是回忆起什么，眼睛暗下去，他避开这个问题，“……我已经知道蒂奇的去向了……不过你真的还好吗？你的船撞上浅礁了，我看见有人在那，结果是你，你就那么倒在那。半个身子泡在海里。老天，我差点以为你死了，险些吓得叫出来。”

马尔科楞住，然后干干的笑起来，笑意又因为蒂奇的事情而归隐于潮湿的海风里。他想笑，却发现上一次发自内心的这么做已经是很久很久之前的事了。他的脸有些僵硬，“你怎么在这里？”他问，这样一个简单的问题可以得到的答案往往超出人的想象，在这里可以指很多事情，这个岛，这个地方，这时间这个空间，还有这个问题的重点，艾斯你，你怎么可能在这里。

“我知道你想问什么，我也一样。”这句话让马尔科的内脏蜷成一块，但是艾斯咧咧嘴，“我也是，在航海图上根本没见到这个岛。我傍晚来到这附近海域就遇上了糟糕的暴风雨天气，拼着从风暴里冲出来就到了这里，这个地方没被记录，上了岛以后记录指针也乱得一塌糊涂。”

“我也遇上了雷暴天气，我也到了这里。”马尔科解答着没有人发问的问题，事情简单如此，却让他五脏六腑开始绞窄性疼痛发作。就像是玩笑，相隔几乎两年的时间，在同一条航路，往两个相反方向前进的人在某个夜晚卷进相同雷暴的风雨里，被海洋带到相同的终点。眼前的是两年前的艾斯，活着的，跨过时空而来的艾斯，亦或者被时空玩弄的人是他，他来到两年前的这里。  
他能够确定这点，因为但凡是其他原因，艾斯都不会出现在这里。  
一年前的顶上战争，赤犬是怎样挥拳向艾斯的弟弟，艾斯胸口爆开的血，还有他听见自己撕心裂肺的吼声。这些画面一年来出现在他的每一个梦，他每晚都站在那个青白的战场，看着那天的自己一次又一次撕裂在那里。  
可是现在艾斯居然坐在这，隔着火堆坐在他的眼前。

“我知道。我们都被那场暴风雨困在这里。巧合不就是这样。”艾斯笑了一声，然后又归于平常，“不过古怪的是我们可能只能再等一场暴风雨才能出去。”艾斯挑挑眉，对马尔科先前混沌的发言他理解为一时的头脑不清醒，他继续说，“我刚刚出去看过了，天气好的时候这片海域的风都是朝着岛上吹的，越往外风越大，再大的动力也出不去。”  
见马尔科沉默着，艾斯也只好闭上嘴。他低着头把弄着火里的烤肉，却有些不自在起来。他们之间的安静有些不自然，像是互相回避着什么似的，他无法忍耐这样的沉默，于是他抽回把弄着火堆的手，抬头看向马尔科。后者靠着墙，眼神低垂着，火光映在他的脸上，细小的伤痕浮现出来。

“关于蒂奇这件事……”艾斯转开视线，他低着声音，毫无波澜的语调平静得像暴风雨到来前的海面，然而低气压盘旋着，却宣告着不详事态的来临。

“马尔科，我是不会回去的。”

＜5＞

岛上的蓝天一望无际，空气有些夏岛的闷燥味道。海水刚刚可以没过脚踝，清凉的海水闪着阳光，两个人一前一后的踩在海水里。  
马尔科看着艾斯的背影，无法开口。早些艾斯问他发生了什么，他以搪塞了过去。那些问题的答案又浑浊又悲伤，混着血和后悔的味道。  
艾斯只问过一次就不再打听了，他说人看起来没事就让他很高兴了。这让马尔科有些意外，毕竟从他们那一天在船上分开开始直到顶上战争，他都没再见过艾斯。这一年他考虑过太多的事情，唯独没有探究过萨奇的死究竟对艾斯来说带来了多少的冲击。萨奇出事开始，直到最后艾斯阴着脸愤怒地离开，他都没来得及和艾斯再好好地说上一句话。  
马尔科知道，曾经的艾斯如果看见他的伤，可能会沉着脸去找人算账，可能会喋喋不休，也可能会对着这个伤咧嘴笑起来。马尔科不知道艾斯在这离开的半年里经历了些什么，或者想了些什么，可是好像什么都变了。

如果有可能，他当然会去阻止艾斯，一次两次，十次一百次，但是当他经历了这一切，当他拖着伤痕累累的身体疲惫不堪的来到这里，他却不能开口阻止艾斯。他甚至感到无法抑制的愤怒，他可以不顾伤口不顾任何狗屁的自己，然后一拳揍翻艾斯，钳制住他的手，对着他大吼，咒骂，恳求，不要去。  
可是他不能那么做，这让马尔科感到一阵又一阵的无所适从。他才是想象着，如果他告诉艾斯不要去，艾斯的脸上会出现的那种诧异而愤怒的表情，以及艾斯咬着牙的质问，到底为什么——才是想象着，马尔科就感到足够绝望。  
已经发生的这全部的一切，他都不能告诉艾斯，如果他说了顶上战争中的事情，白胡子海贼团和黑胡子这一战的结局，他们所有人四分五裂的结局。  
那无疑是把艾斯置于地狱。  
他当然可以警告艾斯，这一切都会因为他去追踪黑胡子而发生，只要他不去——但是这种说法更可笑而且愚蠢，因为事实上在顶上战争时，他们的老爹也没这么说。他们的老爹告诉艾斯是自己派艾斯去追的，而他则咧着嘴角安慰艾斯，可让你受苦了。因为这一切都不是艾斯的错，所以不论是谁该为此感到自责和内疚，都不该是艾斯。  
他不会对艾斯说出这样的话——“只要你不去的话”，他不会说，也没有这么想过。  
马尔科望着艾斯，感到无解，他领导着其他人向黑胡子报仇，可是他们落败，他甚至对伙伴发火，然后一个人在船上被大海的孤独死寂给淹没。这些他永远发泄不了的东西，此时却变成某种最简单的想法。

马尔科看着眼前人，却想起后来的艾斯。

“艾斯——” 别去。他听见自己的声音。

马尔科差点这么说出来了。可是他看见艾斯的眼睛，那里面几乎都是决绝的光。这让马尔科明白过来，艾斯的血液里就流淌着这份倔强，但是和罗杰不一样——马尔科直到一年前才理解到艾斯和罗杰相似的理由。可是不一样，艾斯不全是一个为探险而生的人，他几乎是为了热情和爱而生。他的愤怒和憎恶，全部都来源于他灵魂中纯粹而热烈的爱意，对他的兄弟，对他船上的家人，这是一种炙热的力量，以至于成为他的一切原动力，驱使着他变得无畏和强大。

马尔科闭上眼睛。

“我希望你好好活着。”

“说什么呢。”艾斯眯起眼睛，忽然咧起一个笑，“我可是不会死的啊。”

＜6＞  
后来他们一直绕着岛走，马尔科不知道现在面对艾斯他该说什么，艾斯也配合的走着。  
盛大的阳光烤得整个岛都荡起氤氲，于是他们走到憩身的那个洞穴上方的悬崖，停下来吹风。  
海上的风足以破开空气里面的闷燥。  
艾斯张开手臂站在那里，从海上吹来的风带起他的帽子，帽檐在风中翻摆，碎发在帽子下也轻微的在风中忽上忽下飞舞着。  
马尔科站在艾斯一侧，和记忆中的艾斯一模一样，这里的艾斯也老说些奇怪的话，他明明吹着风，却开口说，“马尔科，风让我想起你。”  
他耸耸肩，“我现在可没办法带你飞起来。”

“我也很喜欢那样。”

没头没尾的对话短短的消失在海风里。  
后来他们又开始绕着走，一直绕到风逐渐大起来，吹得艾斯的帽子都没法再安然地呆在他的脑袋上。  
“你出现在这是要去哪？”艾斯没头没脑的问。  
“可能接下来一段时间我都不会回莫比迪克号了。”马尔科告诉艾斯，他要去一个叫斯芬克斯的地方呆一段时间。

到傍晚时分乌云窸窸窣窣地爬满整个天空，然后等到他们回到砂石滩边时候天空开始落雨，艾斯指着离岸边有段距离的礁石上搁浅的船，嘴角坏笑着咧开。  
于是两个被海拒绝的能力者踩着海走进去，等到他们走到水漫过膝盖的位置时，两个人靠着这艘帆船开始亲吻，艾斯放肆地亲吻着他，坏心地咬破他的嘴唇，舌头舔舐着伤口，尽兴地把鲜血和唾液搅合在一起。说是亲吻，不如说那是近乎粗暴的啃咬。  
然后两个人翻身上船，跌跌撞撞地摸进马尔科的房间。

两个人倒下去，马尔科注意到艾斯小心地避开了他受伤的那边。在艾斯专注的拉下他的裤子时，马尔科看着艾斯，屏住灼热的呼吸，他问艾斯，我们为什么这么做。  
因为我们一直都这么做的，艾斯嘟囔着，他倒是没被打扰，手自顾自地抚上马尔科的分身，粗糙温暖的手掌心包裹上去，顺着血管的走行，不急不缓的动起来。

“不，我问的是你为什么这么做。”马尔科伸手握住艾斯的手腕，然后马尔科翻起身，吻上艾斯的嘴，分开时马尔科凑上艾斯的鼻尖，他问，“我们是什么关系？”

“怎么突然这么问。”艾斯享受着那个有些侵略却又从容的吻，他舔舔嘴，用另一个问题把问题丢了回去，他示意马尔科他已经可以了。  
马尔科沉默着，任由艾斯在他身上尽情地留下各种各样的痕迹。漫长的准备时两个人都没有说话，然后艾斯小声骂着，轻笑起来。

“半年不见，你就像老了——”艾斯语末的词被短暂急促的气音代替，几口气换不上来，他的胸口被闷得泛红。他局促的拱起腰，却笑起来，“你想我了。”

马尔科看着艾斯的脸，缓慢地进入着。  
恍惚间的感觉异常陌生，外面已经开始刮起了和之前一样的暴风雨，雨拍在窗子上，流淌着成了透明的幕布，室内的温度在窗户上结了薄薄的雾。

“只是很久没见你了。” 马尔科动着腰，眼睛却一转不转地注视着艾斯，“已经有段时间了。”

“那我答应你，”艾斯手指刮过两个人连接的地方，他摸着马尔科的血管，感受着指尖传来的搏动，那代表着生命。  
在喘息气音的间隙，他说，“我答应你，会先去找你。” 语末掩藏在马尔科全部挺进去的瞬间，艾斯闷声哼起来。  
窗外的暴风雨越发厉害，屋内的煤油灯被漏进来的风吹得忽明忽暗，屋内的喘息声盖过了雷鸣和电闪时大海的呼啸。

“马尔科”，喘息的间隙，艾斯忽然说，“这些事情我们都逃不了。”

马尔科不知道艾斯在指代什么，但是他埋下头，亲吻着艾斯的左肩，然后向下亲上心脏，说，“我知道。”

＜7＞  
正如艾斯所说，他真的在暴风雨的夜晚离开了这个岛，告别得悄声无息。  
马尔科睁眼时，只感觉一切都像一场荒诞无稽的梦，或许他从一开始就没有下过这艘船，只是在暴风雨的夜里做了一场过于美好的梦。  
马尔科没有动，他在房间地板上躺了半个上午。

然后他起身，跳下船，海水差点没过他的腰。

他沿着砂石滩走回那个悬崖，这天是涨潮，海水漫过了半个洞口。他站在旁边的礁石上，弯身往里面望了望，除了透明透蓝的海水却什么痕迹都没有。  
然后他飞上那个悬崖，太阳依旧很好，树叶刷拉拉的响着，光线透过树叶漏下的日斑安静的在地上闪着。

没有痕迹，什么都只像一场空荡荡的梦。

于是在太阳正盛的时候马尔科回到船上。  
可当他躺在床上的时候，他余光瞥见靠近床尾方向的天花板上写了什么。当他看清的时候他忍不住失笑。  
马尔科想他简直是个虚伪的混蛋，他现在后悔莫及，可是当他站起身，指尖摸上那块木板的时候他却忍不住高兴得要死。  
他想象着艾斯在这里，在一个狂风暴雨的夜里离开前，够着脖子，龇牙咧嘴的在这块天花板上写字的样子。

「约定好了，我会去斯芬克斯找你 A.」

马尔科用手指把这块木板扣了下来。  
他看着木板上扩散开的水渍，忍不住想他真的是个虚伪的人。这一年来他总是用无穷尽的愤懑包装着自己，却在一块木板前卸掉身上的防御。他的后悔弥漫得全身上下都是，他现在宁可拉住艾斯，哪怕艾斯会为此自责，他都无比恳切的希望艾斯能够活下去。

可艾斯不会去斯芬克斯了。

＜8＞

斯芬克斯是个神奇的地方，马尔科疲倦地躺在草地上，浑身上下都湿透得一塌糊涂。可他感到一阵心安，就像踏上这片土地的瞬间开始，他的脚下就变得轻了起来。这里确实是个神奇的地方，他想，这里和过去相隔千里，和星星的距离却触手可及。  
脑海里的画面因为疲倦而流转得缓慢起来。

马尔科没有由来的想起曾经到过的一座、距离这里千万里外的岛屿。  
从那个岛屿到这里，他见过深海一万米的阳光照亮他的甲板，听过雾深时海上蓝色车站的虫鸣，几度到过战场为白胡子的荣誉赌上一切拼死一战。他想起这一路上那些人，想起兴致来了，萨奇垂泪挥着手，像醉汉似的说着话的样子。还有以藏，他没有什么目的，说起故乡村子里的什么事情，轻声细语里飘着秋夜里烤年糕的味道。这些画面和后来的画面交互着，他想着萨奇，想着以藏断的一半的发簪。他突然开始无比想念这些人。

在这之前，马尔科在那座时空的夹缝的岛上呆了三天。确定船无法再航行后他简单地收了两三点行李，在暴雨的夜里以鸟的形态破浪而出。其他更多的东西都已经随着莫比迪克号一起回归了海洋，现在值得带来带去的东西无非是活着的人本身。  
走前他把那块木板留在了岛上。

在状态良好的情况下，仅仅侧腰的伤不会再妨碍他继续前行，他在海风中飞了三天，穿过了几场风暴，然后又在海军的炮击中更改了路线。可是像艾斯对他说的，他们都不能逃避。他还有应尽的责任，白胡子海贼团最后还有他必须去守护的东西，他对此义无反顾。然后在挨过一个傍晚的骤雨后，在这个繁星闪烁的夜晚他终于回到了这里。

马尔科回忆起这段三十来年的旅行，这实在是太长了。曾经很长的一段时间里他只需要回答他来自莫比迪克号就足够了，然而真的已经过了太久了，久到当别人问起他是哪里来的，他一时竟想不起那座岛屿的名字了。  
可是这段漫长旅程的最后，他却一路跟着风，穿过无数个黑夜，在某个繁星闪烁的夜晚回到了这里，不是那个记不清名字的岛屿，而是这里。这里没有海底的阳光，也没有秋夜的烤年糕。  
这是白胡子的故乡，可总归是有什么地方不一样的，莫比迪克号已经在远处破浪而去，马尔科闭上眼睛，却听见涛声停滞在这里。  
这里和所谓归途的概念相去甚远。  
可同时这里又是最后一处，和家几无差别的归处。

「马尔科，风会让我想起你。」

马尔科闭上眼，他想起了艾斯张着手臂站在崖前的样子，海风从艾斯的身侧翻卷而过，帽檐在气流中翻摆不定。  
人之于人到底是什么呢。是眼神和眼神的交流，手和手在无意识中的碰撞，还是偶然电流沿着神经支干蹿过心脏，亦或是熟悉的气味，战斗时不小心相混的血液，还是话语间偶然流露出的那份心情。  
人究竟是如何感受到彼此的呢。  
是听觉，味觉，还是视觉，嗅觉。  
马尔科微微动了动手指。风从他的指间穿过，他认真地感受着，全神注意着，他清楚地感受到手指接收到一点点的颤动，那是很细小很轻微的颤动，马尔科想象着，这点小小的颤动经由皮肤下的神经逐阶上行，在无数个神经与神经间接力，走过长长的路，在电光火石之间电流传到大脑，然后大脑理解了，大脑回答说，这是风。  
马尔科突然理解到艾斯那句话，他说他像风。  
这是艾斯的理解，这是他之于他的存在，当他们亲吻，做爱，相拥在一起，或许艾斯都是这么想的。风起的时候，其他人不咸不淡的说这是风，但是艾斯却会欢快地笑起来，咧着嘴，露出一副心满意足的样子。  
人但凡能够感受到的人，无非是几种知觉的混合体，摸到皮肤纹理，闻到交互的汗水，看到的脸，这些一切一切能被感受到的东西构成了人。可对于艾斯来说，每当触觉被风拨动，他的大脑便会带着笑意说，这是马尔科。  
马尔科抚着指尖的青草，他想象着，想着艾斯就是这样从风里感受到他。

斯芬克斯的山谷在呓语，哼唱着遥远海域上无畏海盗们传颂的歌。马尔科却听见海浪扑上悬崖，水汽消失在石间的声音。那天的阳光太过强烈，记忆里远处的海被烤得失掉颜色，一片晃眼的白色里只剩下红色的帽檐在气流里上下翻摆。

总有人在卷起暴风雨，总有人站在风暴眼里，时代瞬息万变，记录指针每时每刻都指向不明的前方，风云莫测，义无反顾向前航行的人或者被浪推向时代前面的人，总归没有人能留在原地。

他和艾斯，他们都不会犹豫，但凡有机会，他们都会在暴风雨的夜里奋不顾身的前行。

于是他把木板留在了那里。

风在那里，爱也留在了那里。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我个人最喜欢的一篇，很感谢您能够看到这里。二七


End file.
